


Sharp Noted Discipline

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Atypical subbing, Caning, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Caning isn't the most common form of impact play. Most people would probably think about spanking. He'll admit that most people might even rather think about spanking, or flogging with a paddle of some sort. Kokichi though?Oh no.Absolutely not Kokichi.Tonight, and perhaps only for tonight, Kokichi is going to have his boyfriend cane him. Utterly and completely baggage free. Just kidding, he totally has a shit ton of cane related baggage.





	Sharp Noted Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> For Lovingdefiance! Who betad it too! Q0Q aaaaaa
> 
> The past child abuse tag refers to the otherwise light acknowledgements of past corporal punishment. It is not the focus of this fic, Kokichi simply thinks about it a few times. 
> 
> As far as the teacher student rp... Kokichi absolutely finds it ridiculous and doesn't bother to actually be in character the way that Shuichi does. This is on purpose and understood by both parties. 
> 
> Although I must warn that Kokichi totally calls out the non-rp version of this as disgusting by turning that into part of the rp, which is CNC even though that element is somewhat back burner. By insulting Shuichi’s 'teacher persona' profusely. Like, tbh, I stunned myself writing this because HOLY SHIT KOKICHI?! 
> 
> Because insults are sexy.

It always starts as an exploration of the self. 

Kokichi personally hates to sound pretentious like that. At least he isn't unloading that line outside of thoughts. Exploration of the self? Through some weird and kinky bullshit? Who the hell would ever say that - but here he is. Doing things that his younger self would call him crazy for. 

Things like getting onto some freaky padded bench, bent over and strapped down on hands and knees.

And it's not just for something like spanking. Oh no, no, Kokichi is going for a much bigger prize than a hand slapping his ass. Spanking isn't nearly as real. In the sense of being infinitesimally more personal anyway. That's just total child's play for him now. Not that Shuichi has ever done such a thing. Kokichi is the man who goes around spanking asses. Just the one ass too. 

Which really isn't a surprise considering everything. Shuichi has no fully developed idea though, because Kokichi is kind of an idiot that way. 

All Shuichi knows is that his fellow switchy and versatile boyfriend went to a really strict school once. Before Hope's Peak and way before they got together after meeting again on a case. There was some caning and eventually a kink was developed. Kokichi can't call himself the smartest man.

So maybe he actually has a few hang-ups about caning. The man is well aware of this. In fact, he's even aware that developing a kink for how you get punished at school is a bit naughty in the depressing way. But there's clearly some good points. Kokichi and Shuichi aren't collectively stupid enough to train wreck themselves into a bad ending. While he can say Shuichi doesn't know, and Kokichi does want to, the other man has grown into a great Ultimate Detective. 

Shuichi probably knows despite all hopes otherwise. 

That or Shuichi just so happens to be going through a lot of nervous worry, what with the constant asking if Kokichi still consents. He's far too intuitive now that they're adults. Always asking if he's okay or if he's... 

God damn it, Kokichi hisses within the privacy of his own mind.

He's totally not on edge right now. Absolutely not. Yeah, the off-beat thumping inside of his chest is just because of other stuff. But holy shit, that's such a pile of crap, and yet Kokichi can't see himself saying yellow or even red. The man is just going to say green and not safeword out.

Mostly because he really doesn't want to. Caning is hot, even if Kokichi's previous experiences are school punishments in some hellish and rurally militaristic school.

All of which leads into the cane itself, and the person holding it. Shuichi is someone who Kokichi has come to trust. That's more important than just love or like. It took ages, it took meeting again, but in the end it is what it is; both of them doing this is safe. Feelings like this aren't really fear - Kokichi is just preemptively worried about other things. He doesn't want this to go wrong.

Not that going wrong will ever happen if they don't get going. 

Kokichi sighs into the caning bench, lowly, comfortable and very much not receiving impact play. He's not even getting to do kinky teacher-student roleplay using his past experiences as an excuse. If Shuichi makes him finding a cheap but vintage school girl uniform a waste... Kokichi will riot. Not that he actually bought it or is even wearing anything to begin with. 

Finding that was just to make his boyfriend wheeze.

There's a single moment where Kokichi is grinning into the bench. A restless kind of smile that he's glad no one can see. He's grounded by the padded cuffs on his wrists and ankles, but they're also traps. Even the comfortable bench is a trap. Kokichi, within his role as a troublemaking student, cannot get away. Both his hands and feet are forced into a vulnerable position. 

Palms facing up, soles facing up, ass accessible; Kokichi is fully exposed. 

Behind him, with a languid creaking, the door opens alongside crisp footsteps. Sharp but nonchalant clicks sound out from Shuichi’s shoes. Kokichi's expression dies in less than a single instant. He grows pleasantly tense, warm chills trickling down his body like the paradoxes they are. One leg twitches without the man's permission. 

Shuichi chuckles at the sight of that humiliating tell. It's a smooth and endearingly nonchalant thing, something that Kokichi adores. Proof- evidence that his lover is fully within character. A domineering Shuichi is not quite rare these days. But it used to be, and when it comes down to it they're still adjusting. 

Feeling utterly exposed and helpless is not what Kokichi prefers. 

Which is exactly why he likes being able to do this. Kokichi loves getting to savor these scenes. Of course, and of course, Shuichi knows that quite well. 

Rattan taps the sole of Kokichi's left foot, gentle, and whispers across his skin. A disappointed sigh fills the air before, "I didn't expect you to become so... Unruly, and not enough to earn a caning of all things."

Kokichi's mind spends exactly one millisecond imploding before it resumes working. 

"Hey, mister teacher? Something tells me that this isn't exactly what the code of conduct says caning is like," the man bites out, theatrically twisting his neck back for a look at Shuichi’s face. 

An impassive expression meets his gaze. There's truly nothing else within Shuichi’s eyes or blank line of a mouth. Perhaps hints of quiet frustration, but by all means the man is beyond feeling. 

It's intoxicating, and Kokichi is already trying to up his game.

Distaste crosses over the 'professor's' elegant features. It poisons gold eyes into something sour, Shuichi’s gaze turning to sulfur and then to fire. For a moment there seems to be genuine rage directed at Kokichi. The 'student' finds himself feeling as if on a roller-coaster. 

"Look at it this way teach! You caaaaan totes just let me go and we'll both say you smacked my hands a lot. I'll bandage up for a few days a-" Kokichi stops talking when the cane raises above his foot. He eyes the pale hand holding it and gulps. 

Caning like this won't be too close though. It'll be homey, but their choice of cane is far different from anything those teachers would use. There's no crook to this slim rattan thing, just a straight and wrapped handle on a short implement. More than that is the color of the handle wrapping. 

Purple and black leather.

This cane leaves Kokichi no way to look at it and greatly remember actual canings. Which is very much why they ended up picking it. 

"You," Shuichi slowly and carefully articulates, "will learn from nothing else other than the height of humiliation. There's no other punishments left for you now, Ouma-kun. Please, don't ascribe such disgusting ulterior motives to this."

Kokichi looks away and winces at the last sentence. Half genuinely, but also because Shuichi’s delivery was almost sophisticated in how dry yet judgmental the tone was. The other man really doesn't half-ass his moments as Dom.

Shuichi is offering him a platonic caning, and there's no way in hell that Kokichi will go for it. He wouldn't be able to handle a nonsexual version of this scene. It's a beautiful instance of care from his Dominant, Shuichi always giving the man an out due to pure understanding, but not today. The entire reason why Kokichi is going for sexy teacher-student roleplay is due to how far removed from reality it is for him. Revising it to something without a sexual charge is unacceptable.

Refusing to fully admit defeat is just how Kokichi works. When it comes to Domming he sees failure to properly care for his sub as defeat. But as a sub, well, Kokichi would rather adapt than end the scene. He's flexible and Shuichi understands that enough to try and work with him. Including using their safe-words or calling red far before Kokichi would.

"Do you really think that no one notices how you look at me? Oh, poor widdle newbie teacher Saihara-chan, poor sensei! I could tell that you 'had something out for me' from the start," Kokichi idly mocks, looking back with a sneer.

Gold stares frigid at the whole of him - and Kokichi's smirk grows stiff. 

Kokichi's teeth grind together, his mind latching into just one thread, "And now you've just gone and made yourself transparent. No wonder you turn down all the female teachers. You'd rather fuck a male student... That's pathetic!"

He truly can't help himself with the insults. 

Shuichi’s eyes merely blink as a prelude to a sigh. There's not a hint of surprise or reactive anger on the man's face. Yet Kokichi, for that exact reason, notes how unforgivingly tight Shuichi’s grip becomes. It's a momentary response and one that is less anger and more nerves. Likewise, Kokichi fondly muses. Any other scene or roleplay idea and Kokichi would be internalizing his 'character'.

That tight grip relaxes into a graceful hold. One finger firmly on the handle, pointing down the length of the cane. Each of the others solidly grasping. Kokichi remembers exactly what it was like to watch Shuichi’s practice. Just a pillow, and Shuichi himself, but to see it was almost sensual. Not even going to a workshop/class on impact play had been as exciting. 

"It's behavior like that which I just don't understand," Shuichi mournfully says, just enough to be slightly sincere. "You used to be such a polite and - obedient young man."

The man slowly taps at Kokichi's foot. Gently and almost ticklish things, but then it speeds up, going from one foot to the other. Kokichi's lips wobble together with barely constrained laughter. He wants to ask if he used to be a good boy, but the sensation of the rattan on his feet hushes him. Only for the moment. That, and he wants to see what his lover will say next.

Another tap finally makes Kokichi notice the sting. Shuichi’s perfect posture and grip lay another sharp tap, having ramped up the power over time. Kokichi's breath hitches, he wiggles, no longer just ticklish while Shuichi deftly flicks his wrist.

"Would you like it if I told you I... Started to smoke with upperclassmen in the restrooms? Or would you cry like the emotionally and sexually stunted manchild you are?" Kokichi blurts out, voice purposefully short on breath yet full of spite. He can't help but play along, so very interested, when it comes to these jeers.

Shuichi’s sigh this time is more like a voiceless grunt. The frustration is thick enough to be felt, and Kokichi can taste the indignation. It's just what the other man gets for being such an in-depth actor. Kokichi's lips twitch and quiver, stretching thin while his head returns to looking forward. More of those crisp steps fill the air - now thumping.

He can't hold himself back anymore. Kokichi's grin comes to full mast, he rests his head onto the overly comfortable bench and, "Ppppftt! H-hahaha, oh God mister teeeeacher~! Ahaha come... come on, what did you expect from me?!"

Footsteps cease just to the side of Kokichi's head. He turns a delirious grin right towards the other man. Towards Shuichi’s well-ironed and starched slacks, the plain white button-down, the fancy and classy tie and gleaming glasses. And so too does Kokichi giggle intensely at the man's high-quality and stupidly nameless teacher shoes. 

"Generic," he calmly whispers.

The tip of that cane, varnished wonderfully, brings itself twelve inches above Kokichi's open palms. Just the mere sight forces Kokichi's mouth to dry. His feet still sting, tingling pleasantly from almost papercut-like aftereffects. Of all the methods of caning, this is the one that actually happened to him. For all that Kokichi is good at both Domming and submitting... He has to admit that this one thing isn't exactly favorable.

But this cane is nothing like the ones back at that educational hellhole. No real teacher would be caught dead decorating a tool used to punish. 

Kokichi swallows down his giddiness and observes how Shuichi is holding that perfect ninety-degree angle. A BDSM scene is totally different, and even the anxious shivers inside of the man's guts know that. He doesn't favor it, absolutely not, but Kokichi can't deny some interest. Especially when his toes are curling and his feet are twitching.

So maybe he should have been more upfront about the caning kink. Yeah, whatever, and that's the end of those thoughts. There's no point in dwelling on whether or not Shuichi figured it out from their talks. What matters is that Kokichi trusts his boyfriend either way. Even if he'll never say it straightforwardly.

Barely-there circles are traced around Kokichi's right hand. The sensation is nice, soothing despite the echoing stings on both feet. Redness, maybe a welt in some other situation, but Kokichi isn't sure how his feet actually fared. Shuichi went extremely gentle until the very end. Feet and hands are more likely to be seriously injured after all. 

"Aren't you going to punish me?" Kokichi asks while glancing back up at Shuichi’s lovely visage. "Don't you think it's imp-" 

Rattan tucks itself under his chin.

"Do try to process your position here, Ouma-kun. Exactly how, just how, could your foul mouth get you out of this? You are intelligent, so there's no way you're thinking to gain freedom via annoyance," Shuichi intones with hints of sarcasm.

Oh, oh is what the Ultimate Supreme Leader's analytical mind comes up with. The cane tip travels upward from the underside of his chin. It rubs smoothly against his lips, and remains there. All anxiety from the cane being near his hands vanishes. Kokichi squirms, he stares up into merciless golden eyes like a dog, enthusiasm turned into fever. Oh. He can't possibly be expected to take this. 

"Perhaps... A student like Ouma-kun wants to be punished like this?" his cold eyed lover finishes, cruel light trickling down in the form of quirked lips. Shuichi draws the cane up and across Kokichi's cheek, seemingly finding joy in how one eye flinches to protect a purple iris. 

Kokichi is completely breathless.

The varnished length soon pushes back some plum-black hair. That's when all the oxygen rushes back into his lungs. Kokichi can't avoid a spitfire grin, and so he embraces how his canines are put on display. Something this peasantlike can't break a king - for all that analogy is worth. As far as scenes go, this one has just begun and Shuichi is far from skilled enough to win with just this. 

Of course, Kokichi knows that BDSM isn't really a game to be won. It's just entertaining to put it that way. 

"And here I thought you wouldn't admit to it! Wooooow, mister teacher isn't even tr-" The cane pulls back so fast that Kokichi can hear the air crack. Or maybe it doesn't, just a near-silent swish, but either way the man stares up. This time as if to deliver a challenge.

Shuichi’s tight-lipped smile grows into a smug, miniscule grin. He returns to holding that perfect ninety-degree angle while walking. Purple eyes keep tense contact for as long as possible. They watch the 'professor' stop just a bit behind Kokichi's shoulders. Likewise, Kokichi himself stays motionless. 

It's then that the rattan returns to his lips. Settled right across them, the cane presses down and down until Kokichi allows Shuichi his wish. 

White teeth dig into the makeshift gag, and Kokichi glares indignantly while Shuichi leans close to him.

"You," comes a steady yet drifting voice, warm and enthralling while Kokichi's teeth bite down and down. "Are still one of my favorite pupils. Despite all of the detentions, all of the truancy, and even the boldfaced disrespect... I remember quite well the days where you were a model student. So obedient and dutiful."

Kokichi's throat produces a wet and amused mix of wheezes and unyielding 'kkkhkkkkkkgck' noises. He earnestly can't help it, completely breaking character due to the sheer ridiculousness of what he's been told. No teacher or similar official has ever called him a model student. It's just utterly unrealistic to the point of Kokichi being brought to tears. 

Shuichi’s stony facade twitches as though to quietly mourn Kokichi's lungs. "Ouma-kun has become so disappointing. That's all."

But maybe he's a bit happy to be called that. Since, technically speaking, Kokichi is a student in the art of being the submissive party. He can take it as a compliment in that context.

Gurgling, the man tenses when a bare hand grabs his shoulder. The cane is yanked out of Kokichi's mouth after a small warning pat to his jaw. His tongue swipes against open lips, and there's a moment where Kokichi wishes the gag idea could continue. Shuichi scolding him while gagging him is actually a bit hot. Also infuriating to the point of Kokichi growling, and he's totally genuine in his growling. 

He hates being unable to speak as much as he loves it.

"If I'm disappointing then you're dismal," Kokichi grits out with a sneer. Half-legitimate, but mostly just because Shuichi is so fun like this. The sheer novelty of it is delightful. 

Although that line doesn't net him anything at all. Shuichi merely glances at him with airy acknowledgement. Then, smoothly, the other man turns around and continues to walk. It's like a bullet being shot, because Kokichi knows that the scene is truly starting now. No more setting the mood and no more wonderfully erotic moments. Just this serious Professor Shuichi and the Task Of Caning Kokichi's Ass. 

The man can't even laugh about his internal joke.

Black loafers with their sharp footsteps come to a sudden halt. Or maybe they aren't loafers, but Kokichi savors the crispness of their soles against tile floors even so. He wriggles within his cuffs like a particularly animated worm. Kokichi does it just for the sake of it too. Which obviously translates according to Shuichi’s sigh. 

Not that Kokichi is trying for subtlety here. 

One moment passes before the cane trails down Kokichi's rear. Lightly, slowly, and it even continues the journey to his left thigh. The man himself just grows quiet. Especially when that varnished rattan makes a stop near Kokichi's balls. God damn, if the man isn't glad that only his ass is getting caned today. 

Shuichi hums appreciatively just before removing the cane from Kokichi's person. The other man clicks his tongue, seeming to do nothing more than stare. It makes Kokichi's anticipation spike and his mouth dry. He's actually getting really fond of this Shuichi. A dominant Shuichi, that's good at acting, isn't so bad in the end. 

Pale skin is once more tapped at, but this time the rattan cane hits Kokichi's right asscheek. The sound isn't very loud at all. Of course, Shuichi isn't using anything like force either. 

Kokichi groans tiredly, wrists trying to pull away from the bench, "Oh my goodness, you must be the woooorst at caning. And here I thought the feet thing was bad. Do you, like, need someone to help or...?" 

"For all you imply that I'm the transparent one," but Shuichi lets that starter rest without another word.

It's a crucial and cruel bit of torture to be laid on Kokichi's shoulders. So is the way Shuichi brings that rattan heart tip right in between Kokichi's literal shoulders. The shoulder blades, and then it presses down and down his back. Smoothing out the trail set by vertebrae. Kokichi laughs and shivers from the ticklish sensations, but his ears turn red too. As well as the irrational worry about his back. 

But they both only signed up for butt fun tonight. That and Shuichi is far too Shuichi to even dream of caning someone's back. Kokichi can't deny a sudden flash of masochistic fantasies though. Not that caning someone's back is even a thing. Whipping, though… 

At times like this he really needs to remember that-

The length again leaves Kokichi without a single smack. Not for long however, as a gentle impact stings him soon after. Shuichi is not so light-handed as he was earlier. An excited breath hides just behind Kokichi's tongue.

The right cheek seems to be the target. 

Giggles mix into that withheld exhale, but Kokichi doesn't have to bother hiding his grin. Several quick yet light strikes land on him. Each one in a different spot, on purpose, as if to bring that feeling to every possible inch of Kokichi's rear. The rattan does sting him though. Whatever Shuichi did earlier must have been the faintest possible method. 

More and more, hints of force doubtlessly making Kokichi's ass red. 

Kokichi's lips sneer while a wet chuckle escapes him. The man's fingers twitch, the sound of his skin being hit echoing. He takes a deep breath while closing his eyes, biting his lip. None of the individual stings last long like this. But there are just so many that the sensation is mounting. Purple eyes flutter open when the cane stops.

"Well?" Shuichi slowly says, a hint of mockery in his voice, "Do you think this was enough? Or perhaps you don't." 

Excitement rushes over the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He looks back and finds that cane ready to slap his ass again, but most of all - Shuichi’s eyes are alight. 

"In what world did you learn to punish people? Or did you just want me to end up - to end up begging you to cane me?! Waaaah, my favorite teacher really is a pervert!" Kokichi sniffles as obnoxiously as possible. Then he continues to build up a parade of fake tears, sobbing grotesquely while shaking his butt. He knows that Shuichi must have expected this, that both of them knew Kokichi would flaunt ridiculously, but maybe part of him feels a bit bad about it. 

That guilt dies when a large smirk reveals itself. Kokichi has never seen such an expression on Shuichi’s face. He has never imagined that his lover could look like such a complete bastard. And within just a few seconds the man realizes why. It sends a shiver down Kokichi's spine, but his toes curl eagerly. 

"Favorite is what you'd say? And here I thought you might hate me. Well then, considering everything you've said before…" this Shuichi with his impeccable characterization hisses, and he hisses like the most degenerate and smug of snakes. 

It makes Kokichi a bit glad that he himself couldn't handle getting into character. There's no way he's going to break first. Ouma Kokichi never loses unless losing means winning. And sure, it absolutely does, but he can't just acknowledge that wholesale. Not until the game is completed. 

"Green, Saihara-chan!" the man hisses, unable to allow a second longer of this horrible waiting. But the words are thin and faint. 

Even so, Shuichi heeds them while showing no sign of acknowledging them. He raises the cane and allows the rattan to brand itself into Kokichi's mind. Then it darts down to slap exposed skin, practically snapping like a whip. Kokichi's ass jiggles slightly from the impact. Still far too gentle, and far too satisfying. It brings a somewhat longer lasting sting and stronger pains. 

Kokichi's head rests on the bench while his limbs try to fight their restraints. 

None of it is nearly enough for him though. Likewise, Kokichi can't stand the almost solemn lack of voices. So he grins like the bastard he is and releases the most unholy sound he can. 

A large, fake, and ridiculous moan fills the air. 

"Oooh, aaaah~aaahnnnhgggh! Saihara- aaah!" Kokichi allows his throat to just go wild, feeling infinitely amused. The cane even changes speed for a single faltering second. Whatever mutual seriousness there was is very much broken down. "Ha… Whoopsies on my part, huh?" 

But then a true strike hits home - Kokichi's skin already sensitive from the many little ones before. 

He inhales quietly yet sharply when another one hits further up. Shuichi returns to the much gentler ones soon after. Yet the deed is done, and Kokichi's mind is spinning from his unsaid scolding. It seems like he really does have a handful of masochistic tendencies too, because the man is suddenly on cloud nine. For a while he's been thinking that this would be a hard miss. 

It seems like Kokichi's fears were wrong, and he absolutely finds caning hot. Not so much the teacher-student angle though. At least it proves somewhat sexy and extremely funny. Something that Shuichi can get into and Kokichi can use to avoid that same thing. 

Moaning again, this time more genuinely, the man winces when another few strikes of rattan hit him. Now in a three-part line all down his rear. 

Kokichi finds himself twitching happily. 

The cane takes a break, Shuichi humming yet again. A single hand caresses Kokichi's sore skin then. It rubs and rubs away at him, and the man laughs softly. Each pass from top to bottom is both soothing and irritating. Shuichi must know that quite well too. Why else would he do it, Kokichi decides while wiggling and grinning viciously. His eyes soon peer back and find a cool yet fond look on Shuichi’s face. 

"You really are just a hoooorible teacher," the man murmurs, voice just a bit deep. "It's okay though. Not everyone is cut out for this kind of… high impact position." 

Golden eyes meet purple and that fondness becomes possessive. Not truly possessive, but Kokichi appreciates the effort put in. 

"I'll get back to the other side then. Surely Ouma-kun will enjoy this as well… ah. Wouldn't want you to keep being so obstinate, hm?" Shuichi demurs after a quick yet harsh slap. He smiles elegantly when Kokichi yelps. Then, smoothly, he reaches in between Kokichi's legs and runs one finger down the growing erection there.

"To enjoy it this much, ha- and to think that you called me a pervert."

A brutish choice of words that Shuichi delivers like melted chocolate. Kokichi can't even respond to something like that, he's too busy loving how his head spins over it. But there's no way that he'll let even this Shuichi best him. The Ultimate Supreme Leader won't accept that until each part of him is defeated, thoroughly.

Varnished rattan rises into the air once again. Shuichi’s silhouette is stately, his body language one of the only things betraying his acting. His character is one of poise and near stoicism however. Like that, the other man begins his work again. Driven by lust both in character and not. It's something that Kokichi can feel with each ramping of force. 

Soft and quick strikes in lines and patterns. Then ones that hit faster, or deeper, the cane filling their room with loud slaps, Shuichi making pleased sounds at each turn. He begins to use greater force after yet another fake moan. But this time Kokichi pairs it with tears, biting his bottom lip again, putting his crying skills to good use and even having his whole body flinch. All of which is obviously exaggerated.

Not that anything can hide the way his ass is jiggling from those harder strikes. Kokichi is still pretty lean as an adult, but all his fat centers around his lower body. Each sting and lightning strike of pain is right where he has the most of it. It dampens some of the impact but seems to spare him little pain. 

Shuichi’s pleased huffs are probably from seeing that. How oddly embarrassing for the man to acknowledge. 

Kokichi yelps pathetically and then sags into the bench. He whimpers, all very intended to sound real now, the cane striking repeatedly just before Shuichi switches. Now it's those light taps going all over. God, Kokichi's whirling mind groans to him. The man's fingers dig into leather. 

It hurts. 

Maybe his struggling gasps which twist into moans - maybe they're a bit more real. Kokichi's lips curl into a wobbling leer with each gentle slap. Taunting, that's what Shuichi is doing to him. All of those papercut stings have evolved into deep-seated pains. Like lightning strikes, and this return to light strikes does nothing but aggravate them. 

There's a moment where the smooth rattan glides over Kokichi's sore ass. It simply rubs into him, slowly and purposefully sending conflicting signals to his brain. 

Painful, pleasurable, and the man of course finds a certain sensual element to this. Such a gracious yet torturous thing Shuichi is giving him. Whatever shall Kokichi do with him, but all he finds the strength to muster is a bark of a laugh. Of course Shuichi would take some time to let it all sink in. To give Kokichi some manner of chance. 

What a shame that this scene cannot possibly be over just yet.

"I don't think that I understand just yet, mister stick-up-my-ass," Kokichi bites into the air, immediately recovering from that put upon collapse. He strains his neck to again grin at those golden eyes. "Do you have any idea how boring it is to look at this floor, or this bench, or jeeeez; let's not even begin with you. Would rather... Rather just make up patterns in the leather."

A thinning of lips. 

He stares languidly at Shuichi’s growing frown, watches how it starts to border on a lukewarm sneer, and Kokichi's eyes trace down from rectangular glasses to that charcoal-navy tie. Such a boring and colorless affair to wear. Next time it'll have to be Kokichi in charge. It can be a big story arc too, the plucky delinquent student turning the tables. Well, Kokichi probably won't ever go for this kind of role-playing again. 

Shuichi really does make a fuckable teacher though. 

"Christ on a Goddamned twig- you're actually hard while putting welts on my ass!" the man cackles once he looks just below Shuichi’s belt. Part of him definitely just can't help it.

Lips twitch while gold darkens, and Shuichi scoffs, "Welts? You're just barely red. And very much one to talk, though I suppose the current Ouma-kun would say anything to deflect how he's positively dripping."

The reply is absolutely scathing and without a hint of care from the other man. In any other situation there'd be no way to avoid being taken aback. Kokichi's perception of Shuichi is still one of a far more soft-spoken man than this. Which is, clearly, at least half of the appeal. So there's really nothing else but continuous excitement, and the man eagerly feels each pulse of pain. 

Of course he's aroused and getting precum all over the caning bench. It's not everyday that Kokichi gets to be such a full-time subby masochistic. He smiles, just a little, scathing thing, returning Shuichi’s efforts wholeheartedly, and quietly acknowledges that acting classically submissive just isn't in his handbook.

Anticipation for more is a feeling that they both understand well. 

Rattan snaps through the air as if a whip - and Kokichi's hands almost ball into fists. He can tell from the cold smirk on Shuichi’s face that it's obvious. A strike like that can't have its results fully hidden. But neither will Kokichi be shoving over a win into his boyfriend's pockets.

Endorphins, adrenaline, all kinds of delightful mental-cocktail chemicals just stirring around. Kokichi's giggles whisper out like drops of water. Just the same as his extravagant moans or riverlike tears. Shuichi can't be allowed genuine reactions just yet, but each explosion of cane-on-flesh gets them both closer. 

Classical submission isn't quite his thing- not until the end. 

One strike on the left, hitting where skin has been struck perhaps dozens of times before. Harder and harder with each passing moment. Then on the right, nothing but a little love tap which sparks joking squirms. 

Harsh breathing betrays Kokichi like a canary betrays a mine. Stinging and stinging with a hint of thud. All ending when a truly loud hit makes purple eyes go from Shuichi’s boring tie to the ceiling. Kokichi leers, his eyes fluttering when quick stings make his nerves sing. Even his cock is aching now. 

Just such an absolutely horrible teacher, but he's too busy feeling drunk to say anything like that. The rattan core begins to swipe at him with a fast yet forceful rhythm. Earlier and towards the end there was an almost, just almost, frenzied quality to Shuichi’s methods. Now he's caning Kokichi with a truly precise hand. 

Getting his boyfriend to lay into him like this might be one of Kokichi's better ideas. The man moans like a bad porn star again, still forcing himself to watch how Shuichi is glaring at him. Such a determined and intense look- like Kokichi himself is trash that just barely missed its can. But not, because there's telltale beads of sweat and Shuichi’s lips are doing that uncertain pucker. 

"Teacher is sooooo bad ah-at thisss!" Kokichi whimpers, fingers struggling and toes curled, trying to keep up his combative streak. He twitches against the embrace of his restraints. To be so forcibly grounded is horrible, and Kokichi just wants to present himself freely.

It- all this might be getting to his head now. Caning is really going to be something that gets to Kokichi. Wonderful, and the man grumbles while all of the pain starts to drown out his thoughts. Kokichi's eyes blink when the cane stops lashing at him. 

"Put your head down, Ouma-kun. There's no logical reason for you to take looks. Unless, perhaps, you find this punishment to your liking?" Shuichi states with his nonchalant expression returned. 

Absolutely cruel, which Kokichi returns in a tearful smile and with a reddened face. His nose is even beginning to drip just enough to affect his voice. Crying is a just another skill for him, after all. 

One that he knows makes Shuichi's eyes dilate and the man's fingers skitter across the hem of his shirts. Those tears dip right over Kokichi's lower eyelids. Down his face from ducts, precious saline making Shuichi bristle with interest. All organic goodness just for Kokichi's wonderful, darling, beloved Dominant. Because how could Kokichi not just pack on all the preemptive rewards? 

Both of them can play at the taunting game. 

White teeth peek out from lips made red from biting. Kokichi shivers while he purrs out the perfect incentive, "Aren't you going to give me those welts, you utter failure of a human being? D-don't you want to force an apology out of me?! God, Saihara-chan must be the stupidest professor eeeeh-vvver!" 

Nothing just yet. A stunned silence full of storms brewing behind prescriptionless frames. 

"He can't even tell that this is what I-" the cane forces the breath out from Kokichi's lungs, pummeling into his ass just once. His vision grows blurry as waves of pain echo throughout him,"What I - with... Saihara-"

More like that, sudden and punishing strikes which assault Kokichi with sensations. A more thuddy quality that sends each swing home. Stinging that flies up to Kokichi's spine like endless thorn pricks. He can't even get away from it all, can't tell when it's going to happen, and it must be the most agonizing thing he's ever felt. Yet the sheer relief and arousal that the man is also being attacked by is unbelievable.

Everything that he's hesitantly yet eagerly dreamed about is happening to him. His pale fingers curling like claws, forced to grab at air, and his teeth gnashing together. Kokichi chokes back whines and broken shouts. Yet he still sobs out a classical, "I- it hurts!" 

Sharp whacks end with one final impact. 

Winning their little game is definitely the goal. The man feels his whole body move with that last act of caning, and this time Kokichi's body goes slack for real. Rattan caresses throbbing marks before traveling up along pale skin. Tracing again along his spine - upwards and with a fresh sense of romanticism. Kokichi returns that by breathing out his pained noises. Ones both melodramatic with loudness and quiet with his sincerity. 

He can't let go of those shuddering feelings. Tingling and buzzing from the inside out, the man is swimming in each of those last earth-shattering strikes. Even the way that Shuichi’s cane is making its way under Kokichi's chin. 

Footsteps help to bring Kokichi back to the present. Shuichi slowly makes his way in front of his now compliant sub. A more peaceful expression is what fogged over eyes find. The point of the cane rotates against skin, such sensitive skin on such a sensitive body, and Kokichi is forced by his own traitorous brain to admit it; he has lost.

It feels amazing in an almost brutal way. Knowing that he's at least slightly bested by his boyfriend is fun. Awful as well, and Kokichi is livid in all the ways that keep him burning up inside. 

The cane removes itself from his chin. Shuichi directs it up towards Kokichi's open mouth, and slowly pushes it inside. Just enough to press down on a drool covered tongue. Saliva drips out while purple eyes stare up and then down. Right ahead, mouth opening from curiosity, at Shuichi’s tented pants. An obvious and clear task if Kokichi has ever seen one.

When the rod slides free from his mouth there are an assortment of slick sounds. Kokichi is at just the right height for Shuichi to grab him and go wild, and he wants that. Ah, he actually wants that so badly. Shuichi has already thrashed Kokichi into submission. Or as close to submission as anyone can get him.

Perhaps Kokichi has just reached the point where all this stinging pain-

"Have you learned your lessons yet, Ouma-kun?" comes a sly and pleasantly-voiced question. Shuichi smiles happily when Kokichi weakly nods. 

Always playing it up. 

"Then I see no reason for you to keep quiet now," Shuichi begins, lowering the rattan heart to his side. "I'm making an outright color check as well. You're most certainly going to have minor welts and some bruising."

Kokichi's eyes blink past a sublime haze and his mouth stops being slack. Oh, he knows full well that he's green. At least when it comes to things in general. There's some doubts on whether he could handle more of that rod hitting his ass. Coughing to clear his throat, Kokichi murmurs something low. 

Wincing, he sees Shuichi’s frown and almost apologies. Such a pesky and horrid instinct. Kokichi smiles shakily and speaks, "Green on everything but more caning."

Golden eyes survey him with such stoicism that Kokichi assumes the scene will continue. But Shuichi softens right back into the one who lives beside him. A slow and gradual thing, happening as wrist cuffs are steadily undone. It's in the way that Shuichi rubs and massages. How he releases Kokichi to lay freely on that comfortable and padded bench. 

Moaning fills the room - not with pleasure or pain but relief. Kokichi soaks in all of his boyfriend's touches. He allows the Ultimate Detective to work stiff muscles back into compliance. Neither of them even attempt to turn Kokichi onto his back. All Shuichi does is knead away all the awkward tension. 

"You're such a good student, Kokichi, you took all of it so well."

Purple eyes scrunch up when Kokichi snorts, "I… really can't take this student stuff seriously at all. It was outlandish, Saihara-chan. The best joke we've ever told together! N-nishishishi."

Shuichi laughs warmly and brightly, lighthearted trickles that make everything fuzzy around the edges. Kokichi finds them so infectious that he laughs right back. Then he whimpers, gasping as Shuichi’s hands gently massage his well flogged ass. Pain and pleasure both return in full. A wonderful ache rises while those hands continue their work. 

"The perfect sub then. I don't think that anyone else could have made this go smoothly. You definitely deserve a reward," the Detective asserts. 

He doesn't have to ask whether the scene is over or not. Really, Kokichi can't even care that Shuichi has ended it. Everything feels too perfect and good for him. Those stalwartly loving hands caress him and dig into him, cool against heated skin. 

One thumb swipes against the pucker of his ass. Kokichi shivers, and smiles, and starts groaning when Shuichi reaches for his cock. 

Cumming isn't exactly the point of sex. That said, it's a rather nice feeling to get after a caning like this. Shuichi has more than earned some truly submissive behavior as well. Kokichi spreads his legs as best he can and finally allows himself some honesty. Low, breathy, his moans are nothing like those exaggerated displays from earlier. 

The sounds break off at bad times. Hitch at inopportune moments, die as soon as they begin, and turn into one note whines just as often as they do deep rumbles. Absolutely not as sexy as when Kokichi actually tries. 

Moans like this could pass as dying or as him losing at a video game. 

For some genuinely peculiar reason though - Shuichi adores these noises. Each straggling piece of verbal pleasure makes his hand go faster. Precum slicks Kokichi's length, which turns his ears red from embarrassment. His hands grip the leather loudly just before his hips buck. Twitching, the man consoles himself with the fact that he's the loser. 

"Even though this was our first scene with caning too. You're so perfect, Kokichi, you made this really special…" Shuichi murmurs with his fingers brushing against Kokichi's frenulum.

Which means that Kokichi has won a special kind of prize. The right to just give up and allow Shuichi to see each tiny truth. So Kokichi grimaces that ugly, screwed-up mask of pleasure and breathes harder. Harder and harder, head spinning again, body thoroughly full with satisfaction. 

Each tug slowly brings him closer. Getting to hear Shuichi’s pants unzip does too. 

It doesn't take too long for either of them to cum after that. Kokichi just has to ride out the wonderful sensations, and then he gets to feel Shuichi’s cum on him. Before that however is watching and wishing. Next time Shuichi isn't going to jerk himself off, no, because Kokichi really does want to service him instead. 

But this is aftercare time because Shuichi says so. There's no choice other than to accept that. Kokichi basks in the feeling of cum slowly dripping down his thighs. 

He's definitely lost if he's thinking like this. 

Shuichi soon goes over to a small closet and rifles through it. He grabs a blanket, wet wipes, and Kokichi idly watches each efficient movement. Not a second is wasted on hesitation or anything similar. When his boyfriend walks back there's likewise barely a break in the action. 

Kokichi stays obediently still, allowing his body to be shifted and moved while blessedly cool wipes run across his sweaty skin. Gentle humming fills the air like a lullaby. Yet Kokichi can't imagine sleeping. He's too drunk on the paradox of Shuichi-who-sneers becoming Shuichi-who-lavishes-me-with-care. It's a wonderful display, and the Ultimate Supreme Leader can't help but wonder if his boyfriend thinks similar of him. 

Their cum is soon gone and Kokichi is slightly cleaner. He lays on the bench, bundled in the blanket, languid one last time. Shuichi surrounds him like the thick comforter at their apartment. Whispering sweet sweet things - making low giggles fill Kokichi's throat. 

Dropping from this will probably be a complete and utter bitch. Good thing they both have the next week off. 

"You know… I'm really impressed with you right now," Kokichi quietly says. The man finds himself being directed to his feet and soon lays down on a nearby lounge chair, stomach only. "Saihara-chan is unfairly good at acting! No wonder we don't have you Dom often, you'd make me into a sub full time."

Flustered, Shuichi takes a seat and allows Kokichi to pull himself onto those soon-to-be-wrinkled slacks. He begins to smooth back dark purple strands. Gentle like everything he does during these times. 

"I can get you tea or ice water. There's probably some of that dark chocolate you like too. With the wasabi. Hot water bottle, ah, and then a shower before heading home-" the other man shuts himself up once Kokichi nuzzles into his thigh. 

"My ass is broken. I've had a third eye opening experience. Later you're probably going to reveal that you know everything ever. Just let me lay on you for a bit, please?" he murmurs, looking upwards as fatigue starts to set in. 

The overwhelming excitement is becoming an aftertaste now. So Kokichi stretches like a particularly exhausted cat. He takes in Shuichi’s body heat and makes it his own, so very comfortable, kicking his feet into the air. One hand rests between his shoulder blades. Again, Kokichi's hair is stroked while he lays at rest. 

His boyfriend sighs, fond, "We do need to leave eventually."

But neither of them choose to get up. Kokichi smiles triumphantly, knowing that he has most certainly won. 

"And yes, I managed to track down your school. We're definitely going to talk at home."

"God damn it," Kokichi grunts before turning on his side. He pouts up at his boyfriend and grumbles, "School was hell. Got in trouble, a lot, for no reason. Got my hands caned. Got to see lots of other fun! Amazing! Shitty things. Kinda hot. Developed kink and angsted about it until adulthood. Okay?" 

Shuichi stares down at him with that gorgeous brain churning. Eyes, bright with unanswered questions but full with understanding, blink. The other Ultimate might not be a genius but honestly - he's a smart cookie. He knows that Kokichi is loath to do anything that might result in a fuck-up. Ultimate Detective skills may or may not be the definition of how this relationship works sometimes anyway.

That and clues being sprinkled liberally. 

Paired with endless talking. 

"Alright. You gave me a… claustrophobia kink back when you locked me in that car trunk. But I'm going to spank you in a few days, since I'm Domming right now. From now on, please tell me everything upfront," the other man slowly says. It's oddly reassuring.

Kokichi looks up at his lover, glancing at different parts of that lovely face. Car trunk would be when both of them had to hide from Harukawa during that one meet up. A year ago. But also, Kokichi's ass is mildly doomed and he's already impatient for it. 

He closes his eyes and grunts one happy, "God damn it. Fiiiiiine, I'll be super specific from now on."

One faint kiss is left on Kokichi's head, Shuichi leaning down with a smile. 

"I love you."

"Nnnngh… I love you too, Shumai."

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta EARN that man's complete and total submission, mister Saihara-chan. EARN. IT. 👏👏👏
> 
> I honestly want to own a cane now. Tbh I even based this cane off... One I can buy. Huuuuuh 👀👀👀


End file.
